


Christmas Sabotage

by jeck



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adam Lambert - Fandom, American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/pseuds/jeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam swore he was being punked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Sabotage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dramady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramady/gifts), [edonyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edonyx/gifts).



> This is silliness just for fun. :P Written for dramady and edonyx because it's awesome to share an obsession with you. Merry Christmas! ♥

  
Adam was a very particular person. You could kind of tell that from the way he dressed to the way he had his make-up on and especially with the way his hair was always perfectly coiffed. He liked things in order, things to be a certain way, the way he deemed it should be. This applied to everything. Including that Christmas Tree that was just placed inside their band's rehearsal area.

Now, we all know that Adam was Jewish, right? So it wasn't as if he'd had a whole lot of personal experience with Christmas trees.

So, when that thing showed up with the ornaments haphazardly thrown together, it _really_ bugged the hell out of one Adam Lambert.

He stood there while the band was on a break, rearranging the ornaments, stepping back to observe his work and then back to rearranging them again. Monte just rolled his eyes at Adam. Lisa offered to help but Adam politely declined. This was his project, you know? A challenge to make it look just right.

"These are fucking ugly," Adam murmured under his breath, cocking his head to the side to look at the tree from afar. "Those colors don't match."

LP passed by, hearing Adam, smirking then shaking his head. Tommy was following right after him, walking past Adam and then he stopped to look at the tree, too. "Looks alright to me," he shrugged.

"No it's not. C'mere," Adam tugged him to where he stood, leaning down so that his cheek was pressed to Tommy's. He pointed with a slender finger, the tip a gunmetal gray waggling at the tree. "Look. There's too much gold on that side."

Tommy's brow rose and then he twisted his head to look at Adam's face. He was actually serious. "You're kidding right?" He looked incredulously at Adam, then the tree. "It's red and gold. Of course there'd be a lot of gold."

"No! I mean just that part of the tree." Adam draped an arm on Tommy's shoulder and pulled him closer, pointing again, even tracing a circle in the air to show Tommy what area had too much of those gold ornaments. "Do you see it?" Adam frowned then stepped away from Tommy and back in front of the tree. Yup. He was rearranging the ornaments again. "Tell me when it's all even, okay?"

"Uhm..." Tommy looked around helplessly. Longineu snickered. Lisa pretended to study some sheet music, Monty ducked his head and tuned his guitar.

"Great." Tommy murmured under his breath. Now he was stuck.

~~

It was getting late and everyone was already there, the band rehearsing their set even without Adam who arrived soon after he did some photo shoot or something. With his big smile and that strut of his he walked in and took his place and just when they were going to start Adam held up a hand.

"Who messed up the tree?" He looked at each and and every person in the large room. "Who? Messed up. The tree?" Adam repeated and all he got in return were blank faces. No one knew what was going on.

"There's nothing wrong with the tree," Tommy pointed out. "It's the same like that day you fixed it." He should know, right? He was the one who was the forced volunteer to make sure each ornament was perfectly placed. Oh, and that only took another _two hours_ after rehearsal, okay? Two. Hours.

"I can't believe you're telling me that Tommy Joe." Adam's eyes narrowed at him a little. "Don't you remember? We fixed it." For two hours. "There's too much red over here now." Adam grabbed Tommy's arm and he tugged him toward the tree. "Right here. See?"

He didn't see. There was nothing wrong with the tree or the ornaments. Tommy looked up at Adam and shrugged. "Looks the same to me."

"Ugh!" Adam couldn't believe Tommy didn't see it. It was right there! See! Too much red. He started taking off red ornaments and switching it with the gold on another side of the tree.

"Adam..." Monte interrupted. "We have to rehearse." They did. The New Year shindig was only a few days away and they needed to get it all down before they performed.

"I'll sing from here." Adam slowly turned around and met everyone's incredulous look. "What?!" He grinned that charming smile of his. You know? The one that made those ladies from The View smile back and behave? Yeah. That one. "I can sing anywhere."

Monte rolled his eyes. "Fine." Longineu snickered. Tommy? Well, Tommy just shrugged with his lips pressed firmly together. He had a feeling Adam would force him to stay again later. He just hoped it wouldn't be another two hours. Well, maybe he did but just a little.

~~

Adam took a picture of the tree that last time they fixed it. They then had a few days of performances but now it was back to business and as the band arrived one by one, they noticed Adam was already there.

Yeah. He was fixing the tree.

It was Tommy who was the last one to join them. "Uhm," he looked at everyone slowly, Adam last. "What's up?"

"Oh, great! You're here." Adam grinned at Tommy while his hands were full of those Christmas balls. "I got here and one side was all gold and the other side of the tree was red. Someone is seriously punking me. Do you know anything about this? Where's Ashton? Is he here?" Adam was chuckling but yes, he was still rearranging the ornaments.

"We've been telling him that Ashton's not here. Adam insists that he'd jump out any second. He even fixed his eyeliner." Monte teased and everyone else laughed.

"Shut up or I'll have you holding balls." That was Adam saying it with a brow waggle like some sort of sexual innuendo inside joke or something no one really got. Awkward.

Tommy just kind of looked at everyone, his face remaining as expressionless as always save for a pucker of his lips. "Aren't we rehearsing?" He'd rather, you know? Than stand there and arrange ornaments _again_.

"Yup! We're rehearsing." And then Adam dumped the red and gold balls in Tommy's hands. "You remember where they go, right?" And it was with an endearing smile that he walked away with Tommy's gaze following after him. _Great. Here we go again_.

~~

The picture of the tree helped. It did. That time they only spent an hour fixing the tree. Adam was grateful for Tommy's (forced) assistance that he even bought dinner that night before they headed on home. Tommy liked that, you know? Free grub. Or something.

Anyway, this afternoon was another scheduled session, and they all walked in with the tree actually looking exactly like it did when Adam and Tommy left it.

Except the tree topper.

It was now a hideous purple star and not the gold one that was on the tree last night. And that gold star? It was nowhere in sight.

Adam, while they were rehearsing, kept glaring at the top of the tree and shaking his head. It didn't match, he kept saying, distracted with it until Longineu yanked the offending topper off the top of the tree and propped it on top of Lisa's keyboard. "Looks festive," he said, laughing.

Adam swore he was going to get to the bottom of this mystery. This -- _sabotage_.

Everywhere in the room, there were hidden smiles and muted chuckles.

~~

Finally. Last day of rehearsal before they all go off on their Christmas break. They'd all be back before New Year's for even more intense sessions but Adam and the band had decided to have a little holiday get together dinner at Monte's before they all said their goodbyes. This even if it was only a few days that they'd all be apart.

One by one they disappeared from the rehearsal area, Adam pausing in front of the tree to look at it.

Now, everyone kind of rushed out the door soon as they saw Adam, you know? But Monte kind of just pushed Tommy toward the Christmas tree because, well, he was the resident Adam ornament-arranging, fixer-upper volunteer, right? Tommy stumbled over his feet until he wobbled slightly beside the tree (which magically had its gold star topper back that morning).

"Uh... I'm gonna go, okay? Tree's perfect, right?" Tommy thumbed toward the door and was slowly backing toward it, his eyes on Adam who was still staring at the tree. There was a look on his face that was a gentle smile. Small, genuine, warm.

Just as Tommy reached the doorway, reluctantly tearing his eyes off that most captivating smile on Adam's face and turning around to leave when he heard Adam's voice cut through the silence.

"It was you."

Tommy blinked and turned slowly back around, facing Adam, meeting his eyes. "What?"

"It was you," Adam pointed at Tommy. "...you did all that. The tree. Drove me crazy."

"Gave you that idea?" Tommy shrugged, brows knitted.

Adam slowly reached for something in the tree and then he walked over to where Tommy was standing. He lifted up his hand, his nails perfectly manicured hovered in front of Tommy's face. "This." An ornament dropped from Adam's hand with the loop wrapped around his finger.

"Anyone could have put that there you kno--?" Tommy began to argue but was cut off by Adam.

"A bass guitar? Tommy, really?" Adam made a face with his lips puckered up a bit and his eyebrow high up it disappeared in his hair. "That was too obvious."

Another shrug and Tommy looked down and around trying to find someone to confirm what he was saying while he shifted from foot to foot before he raised his head to look back at Adam. "I'm telling you it wasn't me."

"Why'd you do it?" Adam was chucking softly, leaning forward, finding this whole thing amusing and not at all believing what Tommy was saying. "You wanted to see me go crazy? You are a very bad man for punking me, Tommy."

"How many times do I have to say it wasn't me." Tommy met Adam's gaze. "I have no idea who sabotaged the tree. None."

"Uh-huh." Adam's brow rose again but this time he leaned even further, putting his hand against the door jamb trapping Tommy from leaving the room. "You see, I was on to you. You had that look on your face, so innocent but you weren't were you?Mmmhmm. Can't fool me."

"No way!" Tommy laughed. "Why would you think it was me when it could have been anyone."

"No way? You doubt my NCIS-esque talents in investigation, hmm?" Adam cocked his head and stared at Tommy's really pretty brown eyes. "I was watching carefully and even before LP took that hideous purple topper, you already had purple glitter on you." And Adam? He _knew_ his glitter.

Tommy had to look down at his clothes, his body and Adam was right. There it was, tiny shimmering glitter all over him. What the-- "No idea where that came from." He blinked up at Adam, shaking his head. "I think someone's punking _me_."

"Sure." Adam wasn't convinced and he leaned in closer. "What do you want, Tommy?" He asked, voice low and sultry and it made the downy hair on the back of Tommy's neck stand on end, a shiver running down his spine. Images started to unravel and Tommy remembered Monty patting him on the chest telling him he's doing a great job, LP, doing the same and Lisa was all over him with hugs and stuff-- _Oh._

"Fuck!" Tommy whispered when the realization hit him. Those guys!

"We can do that." Adam laughed that low chuckle of his that was part amused, part sensual, what the fuck?

"No. I didn't mean -- I-I--" Shit! He was all flustered now and couldn't look at Adam but was instead looking at the tree in the room, all lit up with tiny twinkling lights and making the red and gold ornaments shimmer.

"I was kidding." Adam laughed even more but he did lean in on Tommy until his back was digging against the door frame. Those large hands, long fingers touched Tommy's cheek and Adam urged him to look back. "We'll go slow. But right now I have to kiss you." He smirked and flicked his eyes up.

"Wha--?" Tommy followed Adam's gaze trying to not stare too much into his eyes. He gasped as he saw it, right there hanging above the door frame. Mistletoe. Tommy groaned and rolled his eyes. "At least this time it won't be a surprise." He tried not to smile, failing quickly. "Whoever did this knew what they were doing..." He tilted his head slowly up toward Adam. No use fighting it, he supposed.

"I'm glad you did it," Adam was still convinced this was all Tommy's idea and any form of argument quickly ceased when Adam touched their lips together, kissing softly, tenderly, a gentle meeting of mouths.

The kiss was so good, so amazing that, much like before, Tommy felt his knees go weak. He kissed back and slid his tongue against the seam of Adam's lips, urging for him to open up and he did, the kiss deepening and both their breaths turned to harsher gasps.

It was muted noises in the background that made Tommy open his eyes and there they were -- Monty grinning with Lisa and LP, waving, giving him a thumbs-up and soundlessly cheering. He would have pulled back from the kiss but all he managed was a gasp and then Adam had his face cupped in his large hands, the metal of his rings cold against his cheek, not wanting to let him go.

Tommy forgot all about the others, even the damned tree. Especially when Adam kissed him like _that_. He closed his eyes and got lost in the kiss. He'd have words with the band later. Like maybe a thanks. Or something. Much later.

"Party," Adam mumbled in his mouth, not pulling back, smiling against his lips and his eyes held a nice gleam in them, looking satisfied and amused. "We have to go."

"Yeah," Tommy answered, breathless, not pulling away either. "Monte has a Christmas tree, you know?" He smirked and Adam? Well, Adam laughed then kissed him again.

They arrived late to the party and were the last ones to leave. Monte's Christmas tree was now with an ugly purple star topper and all the ornaments arranged with one side red, the other side gold.  



End file.
